Tale Of Murderess wives
by yoon gae soo
Summary: It was their fault they deserved it they had this coming since along time ago and today is the day where we we tell you our tale


**KONINCHIWA MINA-SAN I JUST HAD THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD FOR A REALLY LONG TIME AND TODAY I FINALLY DECIDED TO PUT IT IN ACTION I THINK PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE HAVE WATCHED CHICAGO AND THE VERY SO FAMOUS SONG CELL BLOCK TANGO BEST MOVIE EVAAA.**

**FOR THE GOOD OF HUMANITY AND MOI I KILL SHO TWICE (MWAHAHAHAHAH)**

**WHY YOU ASK BECAUSE I HAVE THE POWER TO DO SO **

**I DID NOT PUT REN NOR KUON BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM AND ALSO BECAUSE I DID NOT HAVE THE HEART TO KILL HIM **

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT NOR DO I OWN THE SONG CELL BLOCK TANGO**

* * *

Guard # 1"did you check all the cell"

Guard # 2 "yes "

Guard # 1"good then let's get out of here then it gets creepy in here during the night"

Guard # 2 "uhm hey what is the deal with this place how come everyone hate coming here i mean it can't be that bad right"

Guard # 1 "ah youngster i remember when i was one well let me tell you kiddo this part of the prison hold the most dangerous women in all Tokyo"

Guard # 2 " cool"

Guard # 1"hahahah cool huh? well these women are in here for killing their husband "

Guard # 2 "oh? OHHHHHH ! oh man wow these are some women"

Guard # 1 "see your catching on these women are terrifying they are an abomination to men kind "

Guard # 2 "Maybe i should think twice before i propose to my girl friend i don't want to end up as worm meal"

Guard # 1 "you should men now let's get out of here i am hearing voices and trust me when i tell you that it aint cool "

"he deserve it "

"it's not my fault"

"cheater"

"lier"

[Shoko]

Pop

[Kyoko]

Cheat

[Juliana]

Squish

[Taisho wife]

Uh uh

[Kanae]

Cicero

[Jelly wood]

Lory!

[Shoko]

Pop

[Kyoko]

Cheat

[Julie]

Squish

[OKAMI-SAN]

Uh uh

[KANAE]

Cicero

[JELLY WOOD]

Lory!

[SHOKO]

Pop

[KYOKO]

Cheat

[JULIANA]

Squish

[OKAMI-SAN]

Uh uh

[KYOKO]

Cicero

[JELLY WOOD]

Lory!

[ALL]

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

[KANAE]

I betcha you would have done the same!

[SHOKO]

Pop

[KYOKO]

cheat

[JULIANA]

Squish

[OKAMI-SAN]

Uh uh

[KANAE]

Cicero

[JELLY WOOD]

Lory!

[SHOKO(Spoken)]

You know how people

have these little habits

That get you down. Like sho.

sho like to chew gum.

No, not chew. POP.

Well, I came home from the studio this one day

And I am really irritated, and

looking for a little sympathy

and there'e sho layin'

on the couch, drinkin' a beer

and chewin'. No, not chewin'.

Poppin'. So, I said to him,

I said, "sho, you pop that

gum one more time..."

and he did.

So I took the mic cord

of the wall and tie i

...around his head.

[GIRLS]

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I betcha you would

Have done the same!

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I betcha you would

Have done the same!

[ALL]

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I betcha you would

Have dome the same!

[KYOKO(Spoken)]

I follow sho fuwa to

tokyo about two years ago

and he told me i was the his only one

and we hit it off right away.

So, we were living together.

He'd go to work, he'd come home(barely) , I'd

give him his pudding, We'd have dinner.

Well, it was like heaven in

in my woman head.

And then I found out,

"you are the only one " he told me?

the only one , my ass. Not only

did he have other girlfriend

...oh, no, he told them i was his maid .

One of those playboy, you know. So that

night, when he came home, I gave him

his pudding as usual.

You know, some guys just can't hold

their arsenic.

[GIRLS]

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself

To blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I betcha you would

Have done the same

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself

to blame

If you'd have been there

If yo'd have seen it

I betcha you would

Have done the same!

[SHOKO,KYOKO,JULIANA,JELLY]

Hah! He had it coming

He had it coming

He took a flower

In its prime

And then he used it

And he abused it

It was a murder

But not a crime!

[KANAE AND OKAMI-SAN]

Pop, cheat, squish, uh-uh

Cicero,Takarada

[JULIANA (Spoken)]

Now, I'm standing in the kitchen

carvin' up the chicken for dinner,

minding my own business,

and in storms my husband Ku,

in a jealous rage.

"You been screwin' your doctor,"

he says. He was crazy

and he kept screamin',

"you been screwin your doctor."

And then he ran into my knife.

He ran into my knife ten times!

[GIRLS]

Pop,cheat,

Squish,Uh-uh,

Cicero,lory

Pop,cheat,

Squish,Uh-uh,

Cicero,Lory

Pop,cheat,

Squish,Uh-uh,

Cicero,Lory

[ALL]

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I betcha you would have done the same!

[OKAMI-SAN (Spoken)]

Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok,

hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg

lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan

vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja

Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. probaltam

a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...

(yep i am feeling lazy you guys have to google translate that)

[JULIANA (Spoken)]

Yeah, but did you do it?

[OKAMI-SAN]

UH UH, not guilty!

[GIRLS]

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had

Himself to blame.

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it tricks in a row,

one,two,three,

I betcha

You would

Have done

The same!

He had

It coming

He had it coming...

[KANAE]

My sister, aki and

I did this double act

and my husband, yukihito

used to travel round with us.

Now, for the last number in

our act, we did these 20 acrobatic

four,five...splits, spread eagles,

back flips,flip flops,

one right after the other.

Well, this one night we were down at the hotel Cicero,

the three of us, sittin' up

in a hotel room, boozin' and

havin' a few laughs and

we ran out of ice.

So I went out to get some.

I come back, open the door

and there's aki and

yukihito doing Number Seventeen-

the spread eagle.

Well, I was in such a state of shock,

I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing.

It wasn't until later,

when I was washing the blood off my hands

I even knew they were dead.

(KANAE) They had it coming

(ALL) They had it coming

They had it coming all along

(KANAE)I didn't do it

(ALL) She didn't do it

But if I'd done it

How could you tell me that I was wrong?

[KANAE]

They had it coming

[GIRLS]

They had it coming

[KANAE]

They had it coming

[GIRLS]

They had it coming

[KANAE]

They had it coming

[GIRLS]

They took a flower

[KANAE]

All along

[GIRLS]

In its prime

[KANAE]

I didn't do it

[GIRLS]

And then they used it

[KANAE]

But if I'd done it

[GIRLS]

And they abused it

[KANAE]

How could you tell me

[GIRLS]

It was a murder

[KANAE]

That I was wrong?

[GIRLS]

But not a crime!

[JELLY WOOD ]

I loved Takarada Lory

more than I can possibly say.

He was a real artistic guy...

sensitive... a fashionista .

But he was troubled.

He was always trying

to find himself his clothes .

He'd go out every night

looking for himself

and on the way

he found sebastien,

nastsuko,

sakura and ran.

I guess you can say we broke

up because of fashion differences.

He saw himself as alive

and I saw him dead.

[ALL]

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

[SHOKO,KYOKO,JULIANA]

They had it comin'

[KANAE,OKAMI-SAN,JELLY WOOD]

They had it comin'

[SHOKO,KYOKO,JULIANA]

They had it comin'

[KANAE,OKAMI-SAN,JELLY WOOD]

They had it comin'

[SHOKO,KYOKO,JULIANA]

They had it comin'

[KANAE,OKAMI-SAN,JELLY WOOD]

They had it comin'

[SHOKO,KYOKO,JULIANA]

All along

[KANAE,OKAMI-SAN,JELLY WOOD]

All along

'Cause if they used us

'Cause if they used us And they abused us

And they abused us

[SHOKO,KYOKO,JULIANA]

How could you tell us

[KANAE,OKAMI-SAN,JELLY WOOD]

How could you tell us That we were wrong?

That we were wrong?

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had

Himself

To blame.

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I betcha

You would

Have done

The same!

[SHOKO (Spoken)]

You pop that gum one more time!

[KYOKO (spoken)]

"The only one " my ass.

[JULIANA (Spoken)]

Ten times!

[OKAMI-SAN (Spoken)]

Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.

[KANA (Spoken)]

Number seventeen-the spread eagle.

[JELLY WOOD (Spoken)]

Fashion differences.

[ALL]

I betcha you would have done the same!

[SHOKO]

Pop

[KYOKO]

Cheat

[JULIANA]

Squish

[OKAMI-SAN]

Uh uh

[KANAE]

Cicero

[JELLY WOOD]

Lory

* * *

**OH FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DOES NOT KNOW IT YOU CAN GO ON YOUTUBE AND SEARCH FOR "CELL BLOCK TANGO" **

**I ALSO KIND OF CHANGE THE LYRICS SO THAT IT WILL FIT THE CHARACTERS**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
